Ocarina of Time: The Great Adventure
by Phantom Girl 06
Summary: Ah, HA! I updated! Please R
1. The Party Gone Wrong

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the "Legend of Zelda" characters. They all belong to Nintendo, not me. Apologies ahead of time to those who don't like my pairings. Also, some characters are real people. Heero Tenchi Relina Yuy and Kris Malfoy are my characters, just Heero's name isn't, nor is Kris' last name. Please don't use them unless you have my permission. 

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter One: A Party Gone Wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris awoke late in the autumn afternoon. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as the sun invaded his room. Feeling sore from last night's fight and tussle with Heero, he began to regret what he had said to her about being attractive to some of the guys at her school. 

"Next time," he muttered, brushing back his dusty blonde hair, "I'll keep my mouth shut." He stood up and walked away from his futon and across the hall to Heero's room. Scanning the sign ridden door for a note, which she usually left him incase she had gone somewhere, he saw none. Knocking carefully, and slipping his hand on the doorknob, he quietly opened the door. 

"Heero?" he called softly, keeping his eyes shut, incase she was changing. "You in here?"

"No." snapped some one from within the room. "I fell through a dimensional warp hole and died. Of course I'm in here." Kris peeked through his fingers to see Heero standing in front of him, dressed in her pajamas. Heero looked almost exactly like Kris, except she was an eighth of an inch shorter than he was, and Heero had long blonde hair that extended down her back, which was kept in a traditional braid.

"So, where is everybody?" he asked, uncovering his eyes, and yawning.

"Trip to another state." Heero answered, shutting the door behind Kris, as he flopped on to the bottom bunk of the bunk bed Heero had in her room. "I think it was either Alabama or Tennessee or someplace close by. Everybody is gone except Brother Mark. Sister Mary left him in charge, which was a mistake on her part." Heero jumped on to the top bunk, and stretched out. "Man, we stayed up so late last night. What time did we go to bed?"

"We didn't." answered Kris, muffled by the mattress he planted his face into. "We passed out from too much caffeine, and apparently Brother Mark dragged our bodies upstairs and threw them on the bed. Thankfully we were passed out for all of this." Heero sighed.

"He is strong for a man in his late forties, early fifties." Heero said absently. "Maybe he'll let us have the party today." Kris suddenly sprang to life.

"Ya think he will?" He asked, poking his head up from the bottom bunk. "Sister Mary wasn't too excited about the idea of us having a party with him around."

"Yeah," agreed Heero, "She once told me that he's a religious teenager stuck in a fifty year old monk's body. It's like he's never grown up in some mental areas." Kris snorted with agreement.

"He's obsessed with cars. He can fix one blindfolded while having someone else do the work." 

"Actually, he did that with me once." Said Heero. "Any ways, getting off that topic," she said, "Whom do we have to call before we can get this thing set up?"

"Just to make sure they're coming?" asked Kris. Heero nodded. "Uh, Anthony, Nick, Patrick, Danielle, Will, um… I think that's it." Heero shook her head. 

"There were more people. Paul, and Adam." Heero pondered for a minute. "Yeah, that's it."

"That's everybody?!" Kris half-shouted. "Well damn. We're going to have a small-ass party."

"No shit Sherlock." Snapped Heero.

"Up yours, Watson." Kris quipped, giving her the bird. Heero gaped at him

"You're dead." She said, lowly. Kris dashed out the door, and down the hall, with Heero right on his tail. "You can run, but you can't hide little man!" She yelled, tearing down the stairs after him.

Hours later, Heero and Kris plopped down, tired from moving all the furniture in the basement to suite the needs of the party. Heero brushed her wild blonde hair out of her face as Brother Mark sat down beside her. 

"Ya know what?" he said, rubbing his crew-cut brown hair. "I think this turned out better than I expected. And, it was really easy." Kris snorted.

"Yeah," he agreed, "considering you didn't move a couch and two recliners that weighed five tons, a glass coffee table down the stairs which, might I add, was strewn with paint cans, and poor Heero and myself had to navigate around. So yeah, it was easy for you."

"Hey!" snapped Brother Mark. "I am an old man."

"You don't qualify until you're sixty." Sighed Heero. Brother Mark gaped at her in disbelief.

"I'm genuinely hurt Heero Tenchi Relina Yuy."

"I say it all the time to the nuns. You're no different."

"So, you're calling him a woman?" asked Kris. Heero mearly glared at him, ready to pounce on him, but the call of the doorbell stopped her. Brother Mark leaped up from his seat. 

"I've got it!" he said, bounding up the stairs, followed by Kris. Heero sulked after him, genuinely tired from all the heavy lifting and from running up and down the stairs for snacks and drinks. "Why it's Anthony and Company!" she heard Brother Mark announce happily. "Come on in guys!" She heard vague remarks of "How's your car?" and "Can I have it in your will?" but Heero just rolled her eyes, knowing what they were all invited for.

"Hey Heero!" some one called from the top of the stairs. She looked up to see Anthony, Will, and Paul all standing at the top of the stairs, grinning broadly. Anthony was a big guy, around 300 lbs. or so, with short, wavy brown hair. Will and Paul on the other hand, both looked like they could be 95 lbs. soaking wet. Paul was a little shorter than Will, with short black hair, neatly parted on the side, while Will had dusty brown hair also neatly parted on the side. "Long time, no see buddy." Heero smiled and turned back around down the stairs.

"Glad to see you guys made it in once piece." She said, stepping quickly down the stairs, avoiding the paint cans. "Sorry about the cans. We had to repaint the outside of the barn, 'cause Sister Mary thought it was looking a bit outta shape and the old paint was peeling."

"Aw," said Will, "we need service hours for confirmation. You could have called."

"We painted it about a month before the confirmation retreat Will." Heero said to his disappointment.

"Crap." He said. Heero soon stepped off of the landing at the bottom of the stairs, and stepped in to her "play room".

"Damn." Said Paul, looking around surprised. "It didn't look like that last time I was here." Heero smiled once more.

"We did sort of a 'Trading SpacesÒ ' episode in here." She said. "Only, Nick and Patrick helped out with the painting on the walls. The rest was done by Kris, Sister Mary, Brother Mark, and I." The room had black walls, with a dark purple painted on the trim, and different colored stars painted on the walls. The Carpet was white with little dragons and birds of all sorts dotting its surface. A projector sat at the back of the room, while opposing it was a large outlined white box. Just under the box was a little cabinet containing a VCR, DVD player, GameCubeÒ , and a CD player. The furniture in the room was simple; a couple of beanbags, some blow-up chairs, two old up-holstered recliners with a matching couch, a glass top coffee table, and a bar near the stairs, complete with mini-fridge, ice cooler, and cold sodas. The lighting was mostly dim lamps, but there were brighter lights. 

"Bathroom is upstairs." Announced Kris, skipping down the stairs with Danielle, Nick, and Patrick following. Danielle was about Heero's height, with dusty brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a pair of dark rimmed glasses that were just for show. Patrick was slightly taller than her, with a darker hair color, and also sporting glasses, only his were prescription and had thinner frames. Nick, the tallest of the group, had dusty blonde hair and sporting thin-framed glasses. 

"Whoa." Said Patrick Stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "How long did it take you guys to get it like this?"

"Uh, two weeks or so, with out professional help." Said Kris, looking genuinely pleased with everybody's reaction so far.

"Dang." Said Danielle. "I would love for this to be my room. Hey Heero, can I come and live with you?" Heero laughed as every one started to agree. 

"Yeah," laughed Anthony, "that's what I was about to say."

"Hell." Said Nick. "I wouldn't mind camping out here for a few days." 

"Hell no." said Kris. "This is our room, and the only place we can go to relax, and we're not about to give that up just yet. Right Heero?" Heero nodded. 

"C'mon everybody, let's let the party begin!" said Heero, jumping over to the projector, and turning it on to, "Soul Caliber: 2Ò ". 

Two hours later, the characters on the screen fighting each other both fell out of the ring. 

"Double knock out!" declared the announcer happily, as the words flashed on the screen. Seconds later, the two characters were back on the screen, their health meters refilled to the maxim amount. Danielle looked at the screen unfazed, and then looked at her opponent, Heero, who was anxiously waiting for the announcer to say 'go', until Danielle hit the 'start' button on the controller.

"How many times is that?" She asked, turning around to Anthony, a religious follower of every battle, and score keeper. 

"Fourth time, I think." He looked at the pad resting on his stomach. "Yeah, fourth time."

"Okay then," she turned to Heero, who was lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling, "Heero you are not allowed to use that move ever again." She said, pointing sternly. Heero snorted and smile.

"Okay, I give. I won't use that move ever again, if you promise not to use the move you did on me with Sung Mina while I'm down near the edge. That was not cool home slice." Will laughed at the phrase 'home slice'.

"Hey!" snapped Nick. "She took that off of me! I said it first, not her! Me, me, me, me!"

"Picky, picky." Snapped Heero, pulling back her hair, and styling it into her traditional braid. "Any ways, Danielle, we have a fight to finish."

"Oh yeah!" said Danielle, pick up the controller, and un-pausing the game.

"Look woman," said Nick, looking over at Heero over the top of his glasses.

"Piss off." She snapped, focusing on the game. Currently, Heero's character was winning. Then, Danielle, with Link, shot an arrow at Yoshimitsu, Heero's character, and killed her.

"Knock out!" the game announcer cried. "Link wins!" On the screen, Link powered up his soul charge and spun around the screen, taunting the loser. Then the results from all the battles fought came onscreen. Overall, it was a tie game. 

"Ah." Sighed a victorious Danielle. "Who else wants to play?" Every one let out a collective groan and eye roll at the thought of playing against each other again. 

"Let's let Heero play 'Ocarina of Time'!" Kris volunteered. "She never did finish getting past the shadow temple." Heero sighed, saving the data from the game, and turning off the GameCube. Suddenly, Brother Mark bounded down the stairs, looking quite worried. 

"I just got off the phone with Sister Mary," he panted, "and it sounds like there is a huge storm coming down this way. They may have to stay another night where they are, and they'll be coming home as soon as the storm passes. Turn on the Weather Channel for me." Kris grabbed the remote and hit 32 and the enter button. 

"And now we go to our storm tracker, Kent. Kent, what have you got for us tonight?" the female announcer asked.

"Well," said Kent, standing next to a large map of Georgia, "We have this really big storm brewing here in Georgia, and it looks like a nasty one indeed. Power lines are down, emergency crews are unable to respond due to telephone lines being knocked down, and trees are all over the place. I tell ya, it looks almost like a tornado rather than a storm. Be sure to watch out in these areas." The picture changed to list of counties that were in the path of the storm. Cobb County, where they were, was one of them. "If you are in one of these areas, please move to safer ground. We are getting warnings of flash flooding, so stay away from any creeks, streams, rivers, and lakes. Be careful if you are driving some where tonight, there is going to be golf ball size hail and four to six inches of rain. Again, stay off the roads at all costs. Back to you Jenny." He smiled to the camera, and Heero flicked the projector back to video one for the GameCube.

"You know the drill Heero." Said Brother Mark, turning to leave. Heero nodded.

"First sign of lightning or first thunder clap, we turn off everything down here and move upstairs and do something constructive."

"Like?" He asked.

"A card castle, reading a book, or talking to each other." Added Kris. Brother Mark nodded, and left the room.

"You guys have a system for this?" asked Danielle. Heero nodded.

"What about the horses in the barn?" asked Paul.

"The barn is for spring and summer. Beneath the whole orphanage is another barn with re-enforced steel and concrete floors, walls, and ceilings for fall and winter. The Saturday before school starts back, all the horses get moved into the second barn so they won't freeze."

"Oh." Said Will. 

"Any ways, whose up for seeing me die a few hundred times fighting Bongo-Bongo?" Heero asked happily. Kris raised his hand. "Other than Kris?" 

"Aw hell, why not?" Nick said raising his hand and Patrick's also.

Outside, the storm was rapidly moving in on the orphanage. Lightning dashed across the sky, illuminating the darkness. Rain fell lightly at first, then hard like a rain of rusted nails. The thunder's roar was enough to rival that of a dragon's roar, sending birds and other small animals to the safety of burrows in the ground or bushes close to the ground. But for now, the thunder was a low rumble, and the lightning was as soft as a candle. The storm was turning into a panther waiting for the right moment to strike at its unsuspecting prey.

Inside, Danielle looked warily out the window, looking for signs of the storm.

"Any thing?" asked Anthony, giving her a glass of water. Danielle shook her head. 

"Nothing yet." She took a sip from the glass. "But this is creeping me out and scaring me. I think we all are going to be spending the night here." Anthony nodded in agreement.

"But hey, at least they have extra rooms here." He said patting her on the back.

"And clothes." Said Kris walking up with a plate of chicken nuggets. "We have stuff to suite practically every need. After all, this is an orphanage." Kris smiled warmly at them. Then leaving Anthony with the plate of nuggets, he walked away to help Heero who was having trouble with the projector.

"I swear it was working fine two seconds ago." She said, moving the wires behind the projector.

"Way to go genius," snapped Nick, "you broke the projector. That takes talent, a whole lot of talent. Is the GameCube even on?" 

"I'm just a talented person then aren't I?" she quipped back. "Yes it is on. The friggin' projector won't display the picture, for some reason unknown. God I am talented." She kicked the projector, and walked over to the little cabinet holding the GameCube, VCR, and DVD player.

"Yeah," said Paul, joining the group, "lemme tell ya."

"You shut it. I don't need this from everybody."

"Yeah you do!" said Will bounding over. "You need every bit you can get." Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker. "Uh, Heero? What's going on?" Heero shook her head in confusion. She grabbed a flashlight, and turned it on, but it started to do the same thing as the lights.

"Kris?" asked Heero in urgency.

"Not me!" he shouted back, dashing for the light switch. He hit the switch several times with his fist, but nothing changed. 

"Look outside!" shouted Danielle. Heero looked out the window just in time to see a large white flash hit the window and pass through it. The flash of light passed by everyone and hit the white box painted on the wall, causing it to suddenly turn in to a warp hole to places unknown. "What the hell?" She asked, walking towards the glowing warp hole in the wall. Heero opened her mouth to respond, but never did get the chance to, because the newly opened warp hole began to suck every one inside of it. The last thing anybody heard was the frightened screams of their companions. 

Paul woke up in a slightly soft bed; his head resting on what felt like a pillow made with leaves. Outside, birds were chirping a happy tune filling the air with music. Groggily he sat up in the bed to figure out what was going on. The room he was in was rather large and looked like a hollowed out tree.

'Hollowed out tree?' he thought to himself. 'I thought I was in an orphanage.' He observed the room a bit more. 'Jugs? There are jugs in the room? This is psycho.' Behind him, someone else was stirring. He turned around to find Will waking up from the bed behind him. Will gazed at him groggily.

"Where are we?" he asked, yawning. Paul shrugged his shoulders. 

"Wish I knew. Right now we're in a hollowed out tree, sleeping in hollowed out logs with mattresses. I'd like to know what the hell is going on and where the hell we are." Will nodded with agreement, then quickly regretted it.

"Ow. It feels like I have a really bad hangover." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Paul laughed lightly, but soon felt the same way. 

"Damn, that hurts." He walked over towards the door and looked out side. It was much different than when he last looked. "Hey Will," he called, "come take a look out side." Will stood up, and walked towards the door slowly, and looked out side. It was broad daylight, but there were fireflies flying around. The grass was lush and green, and it felt more like summer, rather than fall or winter. "This is creepy." Said Paul, after along silence between them. 

"Dude!" said Will, half-shouting, "this looks like the Kokiri Village from 'Ocarina of Time'! This is so damn freaky!" Paul looked around for a bit. 

"Ya know what?" he said. "You're right. This is the Kokiri Village from 'Ocarina of Time'. We musta jumped into the game somehow." Will looked at him in disbelieve. 

"That is physically impossible." Said Will. "A worm hole could not have been opened up by a bolt of lightning. The odds are astronomically against that happening." Paul looked at him. 

"But he is right." Said a voice down below. Will and Paul looked down to see Anthony, Nick, and Patrick standing at the bottom of the ladder leading up to the tree house. "We are in the Kokiri Forest." Nick said with a strait face. Will and Paul climbed down the ladder and met the rest of the gang there. 

"Eventually we'll be visited by Navi." Said Patrick, watching the sky for the little ball of light. 

"Let's shove her in a jug." Suggest Paul. Everyone laughed at Paul, then agreed. 

"She's highly annoying any ways, and we all know what to do right?" Every one nodded. 

"HEY!" Shouted a high-pitched voice coming from above. "THE GREAT DEKU TREE HAS SENT ME TO FIND YOU! HE REQUESTS YOUR PRECANCE, SO PLEASE COME WITH ME!" 

"Jug time?" Patrick suggested. 

Danielle looked around at her surroundings, as she sat up from the bed she was in. A large wooden room with three beds, two tall dressers, some jugs in the room, and a table with three places set. 

'Whoa. What is going on?' she looked around for any sign of life, but saw none. 'Everybody else must be waiting outside for me. I wonder what happened after that lighting bolt hit?' she stood up, from the bed and immediately noticed that something was different about her. She looked down to find that she wasn't wearing the outfit that she was wearing to the party. 'What the hell?' she thought. She examined her self as best she could, but it was no use. Something was definitely wrong, and she needed to talk to Heero, and fast.

"Malon, I see yer up." Danielle wheeled around to be facing a man slightly taller than she was that looked like a fat version of Mario, only his hair was pulled back in to a pony tail and his sideburns connected to his mustache. "Feelin' better from the bug that you got?" 

"Ingo?" she asked. "Who's Ingo and Malon?" the man laughed a hearty laugh. 

"Yer Malon." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "But I guess that flu bug or whatever it was that you caught wiped yer mem'ry." He smiled warmly at her. "I'm yer pa, Talon; yer Malon, my only daughter; and Ingo is the farm hand that tends to the horses. Yer currently at the Lon-Lon Ranch, where we raise the best horses an cows. The horses are sold to they Hylian noblemen and ladies, while the cows provide refreshing milk the can replenish yer strength." Danielle gave Talon a confused look, but Talon smiled back at her. "It'll all come back to you in a few days or so. 

"Princess?" some one called softly in Heero's ear. "Princess, are you up yet?" Heero muttered something, and rolled over. "Princess," said the voice more sternly, "if you don't get up right now, I will be forced to use brute force to get you out of that bed."

"Try me." Heero muttered through the comfy pillow her head was on. 

"Fine." Snapped the voice. Suddenly, Heero found herself staring into the bright sunlight. 

"Gah!" whined Heero. "Next time warn me before you go an open the god-forsaken blinds." Heero sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry princess, but you need to get up. We have dignitaries arriving." Heero's brain skidded to a halt.

'Dignitaries?' she thought. 'Since when have there been dignitaries coming to this rat trap?' Heero opened her eyes to be staring into a large room, with stone walls hung with paintings of people she never knew, tapestries of places she never went, and a king size bed with satin sheets and goose feather pillows. 

"Where am I?" she asked in alarm, sitting up. 

"You," said a voice to the right of her, "are in Hyrule Castle, and you happen to be a princess who needs to get up and get dressed so she can greet the visiting dignitaries." Heero looked to her right and found herself face to face with a tall, tan woman with pointing ears and silver markings near her eyes, wearing metal breast plating and black spandex shorts. At her side hung a dagger tightly wrapped around her waist and she had her hair pulled back into a short ponytail. 

"Impa?" Breathed Heero. Impa nodded and smiled.

"At least you didn't lose all of your memory during the night." She mused. "Now, here is the dress your father has requested that you were today to greet Lord Ganondorf." She held up a white dress with a pink under shirt.

'_Lord _Ganondorf?' thought Heero. 

"Since when has he been a lord?" she mumbled.

"Since he was born." Answered Impa. "Now you, up and out of bed, and get dressed." Obediently, Heero slid out of the bed, and went to get dressed, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Impa asked mechanically. 

"I need to speak with Princess Zelda at her father's request." Said the muffled voice. Impa walked over, unlocked the door and opened it. Heero immediately recognized Kris, even thought he was dressed a solider. 

"Make it quick." Said Impa, stepping out of the room. Once the door was shut, Kris immediately relaxed.

"Heero, something has gone wrong." He said in a panic. "We're in 'Ocarina of Time', and everybody that was down stairs at the time is somewhere else and worst of all, they think I'm a solider in training." He began to pace franticly. "I'm not a solider, I am a wizard that's been disowned by the magical community. Heero, tell me what to do!" he begged. Heero thought for a moment.

"Play it out." Kris looked surprised. "Do what they tell you to do. You are who they say you are, and if they say you can fly, then you can fly. Don't tell them other wise." Kris nodded slowly. "Anything else?"

"No. That's it except the visiting dignitary will be here any minute, so I'd hurry and get dressed." Heero nodded. 

"Be sure to tell Impa the message, okay?" Kris nodded, and turned to leave. "And Kris?" he turned back around. "Tell your supervisor that I request, no, that you are going to be my personal guard while the dignitary is here. I have suspicions about what is going to happen." 


	2. And so It Begins

****

Disclaimer: None of the Zelda characters mentioned belong to me. If they did, the whole story would be screwed. Some of the characters mentioned are real flesh and blood people, others (i.e. Heero T.R. Yuy and Kris Malfoy) are made up, but the names aren't mine also. 

A/N: A special thanks to my pal two good pals: LOTRchick for my first review and Patrick Kowalski for my second! I'm so happy y'all! I love getting feed back from my readers so much! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I love getting feedback from readers, so keep it coming! Tell me what I can do to make it better, please! I live to please you! Well, okay sort of. ^Sighs deeply^ Two more quick notes, I don't know the Deku Tree's exact words, so I paraphrased a lot, and I'm extremely sorry if I offend anyone who has or knows a gay person. I don't intend to offend anyone at all. I have two gay friends, and Kris just acts like that, but he's really strait. Please don't be mad at me, and I'm sorry in advance to the people sensitive about the issue. 

P.S. ~This means psychic talking.~

Chapter 2: And so it begins…

"Okay," said Heero through the door to the room she was in, "I think I'm finally ready." Kris let out a sigh of relief. She had been in there half an hour, figuring out which colors would best bring out her features.

"Finally." He said. "Now, how many times did I have to come in there? Three, four times?" Heero unlocked the door, and slipped out, closing it behind her. "Now, let's see how you look." Heero slowly turned and looked at him, but to Kris, it was like seeing the face of an angel. He couldn't help but gawk at her; the way her blue eyes sparkled beneath the black mascara that highlighted her eyelashes; how much her long, braided blonde hair shone against the pink and white of the dress that she wore. 

"What?" asked Heero. "You're giving me this really weird look like I look like a clown or something. Uh, Kris? Why are you drooling?" Heero slipped a gloved hand towards his mouth and wiped the drool away that was creeping from his mouth.

"Can you stand like that for an hour or so?" He asked blankly. 

"No!" she snapped. "We have a dignitary to meet, or at least I do. So come on, let's go." She grabbed Kris' wrist and started to drag him along, when he finally snapped out of his revere and walked with her.

"Do you know what you're supposed to do when you walk into the throne room?" he asked. 

"No." she said.

"Well," said Kris, clearing his throat, "when you walk into the room, you curtsy to your 'father' and tell him that it's good to see him, and then you take your place right beside him. Once the dignitary arrives, everyone stands as he or she is walking in and once he or she is seated, the king and whoever is sitting next to him is seated, then everybody else." Heero looked at him in amazement.

"Where'd you learn all this?" she asked.

"The captain's second in command of the guards told me when he was walking by on the was to get ready to greet the dignitary. By the way, just what is this dignitary's name, and why are you so worried about him that you had to have me protect you?" Heero looked at him for a moment, then looked away.

"Lord Ganondorf, crowned king of the Gerudo Thieves." Kris gawked at her once more.

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yep." She said. "Dead positive. Impa said it herself, and we know for sure that she is not one to lie like a rug." They rounded a corner, and two large wooden doors came into view. Heero sighed deeply, as the butterflies in her stomach began to emerge from their cocoons.

"Ready for this Heero?" Kris asked, as they came closer to the doors leading into the throne room. Heero shook her head.

"If I die in there, tell everyone back home and here that I loved them lots." Kris smiled at her. "Are you gonna be in there with me?" she asked. Kris nodded.

"Standing right next to Impa, who will be at your side until the day you die in the game." Kris saluted the guards as they mechanically swung open the doors to the throne room, and Heero and Kris entered quietly.

Out side the castle, a mounted patrol returned from their mission in the Gerudo Valley. The six brave men carefully rode into the castle walls surrounding a single male Gerudo on a black horse. As they crossed the drawbridge, it was immediately raised back up again, and locked tight. Once the drawbridge was locked tight, the mounted patrol brought their horses to a halt. More guards were brought out from their normal posts, and they quickly surrounded the Gerudo, spears carefully aiming at his cloaked body, which was considerably taller than the Hylian guards, as he dismounted from his horse. 

"Welcome Lord Ganondorf." Announced a voice from behind the Gerudo. He spun around to be facing a young man in his thirties, dressed elaborately in a knight's outfit, with the symbol of the royal family on it in conjunction with the Triforce. "I apologize if my men were too rough with you." He walked over to him, and undid the chains that bound his hands too close together. "Go back to your posts, I shall escort him from here." He started to walk a way with Ganondorf following, but one of the men protested.

"But sir," he said, "shouldn't you at least take some extra protection?" the captain turned sharply around, giving the solider a death glare.

"Do not question my judgement!" he shouted. "Now leave my sight before I decide to give you a flogging for insubordination!" The solider quickly saluted and left. With that, the captain and Ganondorf left. Once out of hearing range, and sight of the other knights, the captain bowed deeply to Ganondorf. "Forgive my men, Lord Ganondorf," he said humbly, "they are ignorant to your power. But soon they will know." From beneath the cloak, fiery red eyes blazed at the captain.

"How many men are still loyal to the current fool?" growled a voice from beneath the cloak. 

"Mostly all of them. They all favor that idiot that's my second-in-command. He's their 'friend' when they're off duty or training. It's sickening my lord." Ganondorf was quiet for a moment. 

"And what of the princess?" he asked, beginning to walk again towards the throne room. "Describe her." The captain smiled to himself.

"She's like an angel, only prettier. Her eyes are a sparkling crystal blue color, and she has golden blonde hair. I can't describe her very well. It's just better if you see her in person." He sighed deeply. "She was engaged to be married to a boy from a country called Termina, but the engagement was broken off sadly. It's a shame really my lord. She's really quite beautiful and you really get attached to her after about ten minutes of being around her." But Ganondorf wasn't listening to the last part. He was busy making plans for the royal family.

After minutes of struggling, and a few bad words, boys had finally gotten the long awaited Kokiri sword and the Deku shield required by Mido, the boss of the Kokiri children, to pass and travel the path to the Great Deku Tree, which he guarded. 

"How come you guys are favored by Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?" he said, and grumbling, moved out of the way for them to pass.

"Bastard." Snapped Paul, once they were out of earshot. "We're going to save his ass one day."

"I say we go back there and kill him." Said Nick. 

"Yeah," said Will, "he's no help in the game. He's a gay bastard anyways." They chattered a little, but soon the chat was cut short when the surprise attacks of what seemed like harmless plants. Will, who was walking in the middle of the group, was suddenly thrown backwards and badly cut on both of his legs and arms.

"Will!" shouted Anthony, running to his side. "Are you okay?" Will winced in pain, but the bleeding was minor. He winced slightly when he touched it for a brief examination, and nodded his head. Paul jumped at one of the deadly plants, unsheathing his sword from his back, sliced at one of the plants. The plant yelped in pain as Paul's sword cut through it, and turned into a stick as it hit the ground. Two more plants popped up near where the stick landed. 

"LOOK OUT!" Navi shouted a bit late. "THOSE ARE DEKU BABA'S! THEY'RE DANGEROUS IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL!"

"Piss off Navi!" Snapped Will. "We kinda noticed!" Anthony bounded over towards them and easily sliced them in half. The Deku Baba heads fell to the ground and turned into sticks as well. Nick walked over and picked up one of the sticks, which was covered in green slime, grass, leaves, and dirt. 

"This," he said, "is disgusting. Too bad we need these things later on." Patrick picked up another one and looked at it.

"I think the green stuff is supposed to be blood, but I'm not sure." He stuffed it in the bag that he wore beneath the scabbard for his Kokiri Sword. "Let's go before those things re-grow and kill us." Everyone agreed, and with a little help from Anthony, Will stood up and every one proceeded onward to the Great Deku Tree, but Navi raced ahead.

"GREAT DEKU TREE!" She called. "I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU!" The guys heard a rumbling sound as the tree's eyes slid open a little from beneath two very bushy eyebrows. 

"Navi," the tree called weakly, "have you brought me the boys that I have spoken of?"

"YES I DID!" She shouted happily. "THERE RIGHT HERE!" His eyes slid downwards and fell upon the boys. The Great Deku Tree smiled weakly at them.

"Thou art brave to be answering my call." He said. "I pose to thee a challenge my children. I am cursed and you art the only ones who can help me. Wilt thou accept my challenge to you?" They nodded in agreement.

"What the hell else are we gonna do?" Nick muttered. The Great Deku Tree smiled.

"Step forth, my children, and rid me of this curse that the man from the desert hath placed upon me." He said, opening his mouth, revealing a hollow inside.

"Damn, I didn't know the whole dungeon was that huge." Paul said as he, Nick, Patrick, Anthony, and Will began their journey into the Great Deku Tree.

The sun hung high above the corral, scorching everything that was below it, including a very tired Danielle, who was carrying a bucket full of water across the corral to a large shed, containing a water box for the horses. 

'This is bullshit.' She thought bitterly, spilling more water out of the bucket. 'The _real _Malon probably didn't have to do this.' She trudged along, spilling more water on the grass and her boots, as a horse galloped by her, kicking dirt in the bucket and her eyes. 'Bitch.' She thought, coughing and rubbing the dirt from her eyes. When she could finally see, Danielle continued walking, and soon she reached the shed. She lifted the water bucket to the best of her ability, and poured what ever was left into the water box. 

Danielle sighed, and sat down on the cool grass to rest her tired legs. She closed her eyes and let the shadows wash over her, cooling off her sun-heated clothes. 

"God, this feels good." She muttered, and began humming a song that she didn't recognize from anywhere. "Whoa. Where did I learn that song?" she hummed it again and again, not realizing that she was attracting a four-legged friend, who was quietly coming up behind her. "I swear I know that song from somewhere." She hummed it once more, as the little friend grew ever so close to her. Suddenly, Danielle felt something breathing down her neck. 

'Oh my God,' she panicked, her heart racing a million miles a minute, 'what is that?' she slowly turned around to be facing a small horse. The horse was brown with a white star that went down from his forehead to his velvety nose, and the fur on his legs slowly turned black as it reached his hooves. 

"Epona!" she sighed, very relieved. "Where did you come from?" the pony threw his head back towards the barn. "You came from inside the barn?" the pony nodded his head furiously as Danielle stood up. "Well, I guess you're my buddy now." She patted his head, seeing that his head came up to just be low her chest, and he snuggled up to her. Danielle giggled as the pony followed her as she made her way across the pasture, humming the song that called the little pony. "Guess I'll make up words to the song about you. What do you think about that?" Epona gave a little whinny and reared up as high as he could, making Danielle giggle even harder. 

Heero sat quietly next to the man that Kris called her father, listening to him welcome the thieving liar that called himself their ally. Heero hated sitting by while her father listed off a number of things in the castle that were available for Ganondorf's use.

~Kris, this is bullshit.~ She said to him through a telepathic channel that Kris opened for them to talk.

~I know, but just stay quiet for a little while longer.~ He channeled back. ~The longer you stay quiet, the smoother this will go for both of us.~ They were silent a moment.

~I'm glad you're here with me.~ she channeled. ~If it were just me, I would have been tossed out by now and into the loony bin.~ She sighed. ~So after this, you wanna try and contact Danielle?~ She looked over at Kris, who only nodded slightly in response. ~Right then, I'm killing the communication pathway.~ she channeled, closing her mind to his.

"The peace talks shall resume within a day or so," the king was saying, "as soon as you feel ready to." He smiled warmly at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf remained emotionless and cold.

"I shall inform your captain when I am ready." He said. The king nodded in agreement.

"I hope you adjust well to your temporary surroundings, and don't hesitate to ask for anything." The king stood, and Heero stood also. "This council is dismissed for today." Beside him, one of the higher officials banged the gavel, as the king left with Heero and Kris trotting along behind him. The captain appeared beside Ganondorf as Heero passed quietly by.

"What do you think milord?" he whispered, as the counsel of high lords and ladies emptied out around them. Ganondorf was silent for a moment. 

"She will satisfy. Make sure no other suitors dare to challenge me, for she will be a key in my overthrow of King Harkinian." He hissed. The captain nodded and led the way out of the room. 

"Shall I set up a private meeting for you?" asked the captain, and Ganondorf nodded curtly. "It shall be in here, in a few minutes." He said, pushing a large door open just outside of the counsel hall. "I shall gather the princess."

Meanwhile, back in Heero's room, Heero and Kris flopped on her canopy bed, tired from the welcoming ceremony. 

"That was so friggin' dull." Said Heero, staring at the top of the pink canopy. "I felt like standing up and screaming at everybody to start singing a song or something." Kris nodded in agreement.

"At least you were sitting in a comfy chair. I had to stand in this rusty armor." He banged on the chest plate with his right gauntlet. "I feel like I'm 50 lbs. heavier with this thing on. I don't know how they run, much less walk with this on." Heero looked at him.

"Dude, you're only, what, 80 lbs. soaking wet? You need the extra weight, because the wind might carry you away." Kris glared at her.

"Piss off my weight."

"Well, don't act like such a metrosexual." She quipped.

"What?"

"Meterosexual. A guy who acts gay, but is strait." 

"Oh." He said. "So, do ya think that dress will fit me?" He whispered.

"Well, we're basically twins, even though we're not related, so I'd say yeah." She whispered. "And, we need to figure out who Danielle is in the game." She added.

"Prolly Malon." He said, sitting up with some difficulty. "Malon is a key character, and we've all been put into situations that we're not used to, and she's not used to being around large animals, unlike us." Heero stared at Kris for a moment.

"Good lord," she said, "that's the first time I've heard you get philosophical on me and actually make sense." Kris shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything." He said, getting off the bed and standing up as best as possible, when there was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" Heero called politely.

"It is I," called the voice, slightly muffled, "Captain Dante of the Hyrulian Elite Guard. Your presence has been requested in a meeting with Lord Ganondorf." Heero looked at Kris, and Kris shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's safe." Heero nodded, and walked over to the door. She carefully opened it and peaked out to see the captain bowing very deeply to her. 

"I'm ready to go captain." She said, as the captain stood up to his full height of a little over 5"5, and Kris opened the door wider so he could see as well. The captain looked at Heero, then looked at Kris, then looked back at Heero.

"I'm very sorry princess, but Lord Ganondorf has requested that you meet with him alone." 

****

A/N:_ And the plot thickens. Sorry for the long wait for an update. Been a bit busy with school, church, work, an such. Read an Review for me!!_


End file.
